


Wedding Vows

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [19]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/F, F/M, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, bowfuma, seamista - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 19: Formal WearA man presents Glimmer with an invitation to a wedding.





	Wedding Vows

A man in clad green, scale-like armor, rode up to the Castle Bright Moon fairly early in the evening.

Bright Moon's guards acknowledged his appearance, taking the horse he was on to their stables to make sure it would be safe. Another guard showed the man into the castle, and with that, into the queen's thrown room.

Upon his entrance, the knight bowed, kneeling down in front of Glimmer, who was seated in her mother's old thrown, which was now hers.

Glimmer invited the man to stand, allowing him to speak with whatever message he brought to her today.

"M'lady, Queen Glimmer, you, as well as the She-Ra, Princess Adora, and Bow the Archer, are invited to attend a wedding taking place in exactly one month from today, in the land of mermaids, Salineas. I can take the answer back with me when I take my leave." He bowed, just a short gesture, as he finished his speech.

Glimmer looked at the man in surprise. "Wait, who's getting married?"

The knight looked back. "Why, Princess Mermista and Sir Sea Hawk! Their engagement has been set for quite a while!"

Glimmer had to try her best to hold back her laughter. Mermista was marrying Sea Hawk, of all people?

Glimmer nodded in response to the man, instead of outright bursting out into laughter.

"We will all attend the wedding, and you can tell Princess Mermista that we appreciate the invitation. Thank you, sir."

The knight nodded in response, leaving the castle and heading back to Salineas.

The night wore on and all Glimmer could think about was how Adora and Bow would react to the news.

And when she finally was able to tell them, it was at separate times.

She told Bow first, as she saw him right after dinner, though Adora wasn't anywhere to be seen.

It was hard to tell if he was excited or disappointed, with the way his face reacted. Bow had a strange obsession with Sea Hawk, as most of Etheria knew, but he was also currently seeing Princess Perfuma.

It wasn't until she was in her room, getting ready for bed, that she saw Adora.

She kissed her girlfriend, excited to tell her.

"Mermista and Sea Hawk? Really?" She laughed, her voice echoing throughout the room. "I can't believe they've been engaged for so long! How can Mermista even stand Sea Hawk? And how can he stand her?"

Glimmer laughed along with her, also taking in her girlfriend's beauty, as if she were shining brighter than she ever did as She-Ra.

"That, and I get to see you in a suit again."

The words coming out of Glimmer's mouth made Adora blush, the thought of seeing her in an evening gown making her face redder than before.

"When can we look for our outfits?"

Glimmer smiled. "We have a month, so we can get everything as soon as you'd like."

Adora smiled before bringing her girlfriend in for a long, loving kiss.

~~~

The night of the wedding was upon them, and Adora and Glimmer walked into the castle, arm in arm, Adora in a gorgeous red suit and Glimmer in a lavender evening gown.

Other couples seemed jealous, both of them and of the two getting married, but all they could think about was each other and their own future as the two in front of them said their marriage vows and I Do's.

~To Be Continued~

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's will be a continuation of this!


End file.
